Eyeglasses come in a variety of shapes, colors, configurations, and sizes, with and without special eye lenses. Frequently, the lenses become damaged or are otherwise in need of replacement. It is rarely convenient or easy for wearers to change the lenses themselves, thus there remains a need for wearers to easily replace their lenses in their eyeglasses.